starwarsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Utente:Admiral mike501
Ciao a tutti fan di Star Wars, anche voi siete qui per contribuire alla Wikia? Provate a creare qualche pagina nuova, magari dando uno sguardo a Speciale:PagineRichieste oppure cercando in Categoria:Abbozzi le pagine che hanno bisogno di una modifica e in Categoria:Pagine da riscrivere le pagine che hanno bisogno di essere riscritte. Che la Forza sia con voi! Contributi Pagine create Pagine modificate La mia collezione Film e video *Film I-VI **''Star Wars Episodio II: L'Attacco dei Cloni '' **''Star Wars Episodio III: La Vendetta dei Sith'' **''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nuova Speranza'' **''Star Wars Episodio V: L’Impero Colpisce Ancora'' **''Star Wars Episodio VI: Il Ritorno dello Jedi '' *The Clone Wars **Prima Stagione (in DVD) **Seconda Stagione (in DVD) **Terza Stagione (EN) (su Internet) **Quarta Stagione (EN) (su Internet) **Quinta Stagione (EN) (su Internet) Romanzi *Trilogia di Thrawn: **''L'Erede dell'Impero: Edizione Ventesimo Anniversario'' **''Sfida alla Nuova Repubblica'' **''L'Ultima Missione'' *Trilogia di Darth Bane: **''Darth Bane: Il sentiero della distruzione'' **''Darth Bane: La Regola dei Due'' *Serie della Vecchia Repubblica: **''The Old Republic: Alleanza Fatale'' **''The Old Republic: Inganno'' *Serie The Clone Wars: **''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' **''The Clone Wars: La trappola dei Sith'' **''The Clone Wars: Le vie della Forza'' **''The Clone Wars: Assalto al pianeta verde'' *Romanzi brevi dei film: **''Episodio I: La Minaccia Fantasma'' **''Episodio II: L'Attacco dei Cloni'' **''Episodio IV: Una Nuova Speranza'' ''Storie brevi *Tales from Jabba's Palace'' (EN) *''Tales from the Mos Esley Cantina'' (EN) Fumetti *Star Wars della Panini Comics: **''Star Wars 1'' **''Star Wars 2'' **''Star Wars 3'' **''Star Wars 4'' **''Star Wars 5'' **''Star Wars 6'' **''Star Wars 7'' **''Star Wars 8'' **''Star Wars 9'' **''Star Wars 10'' **''Star Wars 11'' **''Star Wars 12'' **''Star Wars 13'' **''Star Wars 14'' Guide (supporti a Star Wars in generale) *''The Essential Atlas (EN) *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia (EN) (PDF) *The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels (EN) (PDF) *The Essential Chronology (EN) (PDF) Manuali (supporti al GdR) *Saga Edition: **Manuale Base'' **''Astronavi della Galassia'' **''Minacce della Galassia '' **''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' (EN) (PDF) **''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' (EN) (PDF) **''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide (EN) (PDF) **Legacy Era Campaign Guide (EN) (PDF) **Rebellion Era Campaign Guide (EN) (PDF) **Galaxy at War (EN) (PDF) **Galaxy of Intrigue'' (EN) (PDF) Videogiochi *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' (EN) (MAC) *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' (EN) (PC) *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' (EN) (PC) *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' (EN) (PC) (PSP*) *''Star Wars: Starfighter'' (EN) (PC) *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' (PSP*) *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' (DS*) *''Star Wars: Il Potere della Forza'' (PSP*) (360*) *''Star Wars: Il Potere della Forza II'' (Wii*) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: L'era dei duelli'' (Wii*) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Eroi della Repubblica'' (PSP*) (DS*) Libri-gioco *''Obsessed with Star Wars'' (EN) Costuming *Costume da Clone Soldato della 501esima (Armatura Fase II) *Elmetto da Clone Soldato (Battaglia di Geonosis, Armatura Fase I) *Blaster DC-15s Altro *Oltre trenta modelli LEGO (tutti degli anni vecchi e conservati in cantina) *Tre action figures (Obi-Wan Kenobi in The Clone Wars, Hevy, Padmé Amidala *Due rotoli di carta da parati di Star Wars *Pennetta USB Stormtrooper (*) = Non è più in mio possesso. Eventi più o meno importanti *Il 30 settembre 2013 ho raggiunto le 1000 'edits' modificando la pagina 13 BBY. *Il 13 ottobre 2013 alle 00:12 ho raggiunto le 1250 'edits' modificando la pagina Star Destroyer classe Imperial I. *Il 14 ottobre 2013 alle 7:06 ho creato la 150esima pagina creando Incrociatore Gozanti. *Il 17 ottobre 2013 alle 22:46 ho modificato la 100esima pagina modificando Guerra Civile Galattica. *Il 19 ottobre 2013 alle 7:30 ho raggiunto le 1500 'edits' creando la pagina Pirata. Contattami e Seguimi Instagram: @starwarsalways Categoria:Utenti Categoria:Utenti con più di 1000 edits